


习惯成自然

by reheCrisp



Series: Versailles [2]
Category: Versailles（TV 2015）
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reheCrisp/pseuds/reheCrisp
Summary: 他们做爱，嗷呜——
Relationships: Claudine/Fabien Marchal
Series: Versailles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	习惯成自然

**Author's Note:**

> 是《4次法比安走进小屋，1次他冲了进去》的第四章，我又xjb改名字了，hope you enjoy~~

04

法比安拷打过不少人，他以职责为傲，融进隐秘的荣光之中。他没有心脏，帝国的心脏就是他的心脏。而此刻繁复庞大的光辉依旧，却挥手将他驱逐，就像将凡人驱逐出永生的国度。他本该失魂落魄，而法比安心里有另一种呼唤，他梦游般，任由自己的眼和脚领着自己离开光洁的殿堂。

走出凡尔赛后他机警地打量道路周围，草丛中一只野兔窜过的声响都能惊得他拔剑出鞘。法比安没有骑马，很快他就离开没有遮蔽的大路拐进林中，朝那幢再熟悉不过的小屋走去。

夜幕还未降临，克劳玎不在家，他在小屋的中央和角落里呼唤她的名字，那口她用来煮汤的锅搁在桌上，干干净净。她带走了背包和笔记，一切正常。法比安突然不知道自己该干些什么，他有些计划，可是她不同意的话就全是泡影，他一个人无处可去。

等待的时光如此焦灼，他眼前闪过不详的画面，到某一刻他再也忍不住了，起身便要去找她。

“等很久了？”克劳玎推门而入，她今天穿了一条水蓝色的喇叭袖连衣裙，下摆在泥地里搅得灰不溜秋。她脱下斗篷和手套把它们挂好，有条不紊地把工具从背包里拿出来在工作台上摆好，做这些事的时候她故意躲着法比安的目光。

“国王不再需要我了。”法比安说，说出这话时他突然觉得天旋地转。他发现自己跪倒在地板上，疲惫不堪。

“而我要忏悔，因我心中并无半点忧愁，因我对您的爱已经超过了对陛下的爱。”

克劳玎蹲在他面前：“发生什么了，法比安？”她温柔地捧起他的脸。

“我自由了。”一滴眼泪划下他的脸颊。

克劳玎紧紧抱住他：“那么没有什么可以阻止我吻你了。”

克劳玎骑在他身上，把手指插进法比安的头发里加深这个吻，但多深都不够，法比安又饥又渴，欲望让他整个烧起来似的滚烫，他用光了最后一点理智抱起克劳玎，踉跄走了几步和她一起滚在床上。小小的木床不堪重负地叫唤，但他只听得见爱人的呼吸声，她炙热的鼻息正喷在他脸上。

“你感觉怎么样？”他用气声说。

“闭嘴。”她双颊红扑扑的，眼中还存有几丝狡黠，双手灵活扒下他的马甲，抽出皮带，一并丢到地板上。“把鞋子脱了。”她咬他耳朵，法比安踹掉鞋子，跪在克劳玎的裙摆上，俯身继续吻她，沉醉于她月亮般洁白圆润的肩头，他动作很小，一点点吻过那里的皮肤，手摸索到克劳玎身下解开她的胸衣，她满足地叹息，引导他的手彻底脱掉自己腰部以上的衣物，再像条鱼似的从裙摆中游出来，赤条条游进法比安的怀中，他恍惚中觉得怀抱着一位天使，她柔软的身体也怀抱着他。

法比安有着厚厚剑茧的手指探向她两腿间的湿润，克劳玎有些紧张，她抬起头去吻他的小胡子，将腿分得更开。他进入时她颤抖了一下，随即接纳了他。热潮在他魂灵中炸开，释放不知餍足的野兽，它嘶吼道要他完完全全占有她。

“不。”法比安满额是汗，迷幻中和它对话。

“要。”克劳玎的手指深深陷进他的脊背，双腿和他纠缠，呻吟声回荡在小屋中，彻底击垮了法比安的意志。他们做到深夜，彼时两人一丝不挂，依偎在一片狼藉的床上沉沉睡去。

“你不知道我有多爱你。”克劳玎迷迷糊糊地对他说。

法比安亲亲她的嘴角：“我也一样。”，进入了数年来最安心的睡梦。

TBC


End file.
